Oh Kendall
by DarkNWriter
Summary: Carlos/Logan/Kendall/James. James was looking through Kendall's labtop when he came across a untitled document, that was one of Kendall's sex dreams. What will happen when James decides to fulfill that fantasy? Foursome, smut, one shot. Don't own pic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Carlos/Logan/Kendall/James. James was looking through Kendall's labtop when he came across a untitled document, that was one of Kendall's sex dreams. What will happen when James decides to fulfill that fantasy? Foursome, smut. **

**So, I'm taking a break from Broken Inside to write a little smut one-shot. So, here ya go. OH! I forgot one thing, be careful to look for the bold words in Broken Inside, because I'm planning on starting another Kames soon and it has Mpreg in it soo yeah! Disclaimer.**

''Kendall,'' Kendall looked up from where he was typing on his labtop to look at his boyfriend, James. ''Yeah?''

''Ms. Knight needs you in the kitchen.'' James said. Kendall blinked. ''Okay,'' Kendall said as he got up from his bed, not bothering to close his labtop, and walked out of the room. Once James knew Kendall was gone for sure, he grabbed Kendall's labtop and started searching through it. He heard from Logan, Kendall's ex boyfriend, that Kendall had some dirty things on his labtop.

And James wanted to find out.

James was looked through his documents when he came across a untitled document. Now, he would've skipped it, but it peeked his interest because it was the only untitled document he had. He clicked on the document and waited for it to load. He almost fell out of his seat as the document popped up and he saw the first words in this document.

'_I groaned as Carlos shoved his cock in my mouth, while Logan and James took care of my lower half. I let out a yelp of alarm as I felt Logan and James both shove their erections into me, it was all too much to take._'

James read the whole document, which was _TEN FLIPPING PAGES!_, forwards and backwards, and each time, it astounded him at how dirty Kendall could get. He closed the document and opened up the tab Kendall had up, before he set his labtop on his bed, and made it look like it had when he left. After James was done admiring his handy work, he ran out into the living room. ''Carlos Logan I got to talk to you!'' James yelled as he grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them into Logan and Carlos' room.

''What?'' Logan asked as he dusted himself off. ''I got a preposition for you both that I'm sure interests you both.'' Carlos and Logan looked at each other. ''Okay, fire away.'' Carlos said. ''I was looking through Kendall's labtop when I came across a untitled document. I opened it and it turned out to be a document with one of his fantasy sex dreams.''

''And how does this involve us?''

''Because you two are in it.'' Carlos and Logan looked at each other in shock, then grinned. ''So, are we going to fulfill Ken Doll's little sex fantasy?'' Carlos asked, seeming interested. ''Yep, and we need to make so he can't sit for a week.'' James smirked.

''Ooh.'' Logan hummed. And with that, the three of them planned it all day, having Katie keep Kendall away from 2J, but they wouldn't tell her why.

When they finally had everything ready, they texted Katie telling her that she can let Kendall come up.

And in a few minutes, Kendall walked into his and James' bedroom and turned on the lights to see James and Carlos facing him, with their hands behind their backs, and a swivel chair with its back to him. ''Hello Kendall,'' Logan said as he turned around, one leg crossed over the other and chin resting on the back of his intertwined fingers. ''Um...hi guys whats going on?'' Kendall asked skeptically. Logan stood up and crossed the room in one swift movement. He grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and pulled his face close down to his, their lips almost touching. ''You've been a bad boy Kendall Knight.'' Logan said huskily before he kissed Kendall. Kendall's eyes went wide in alarm.

He looked at his boyfriend, who just stood their smirking. When Logan pulled away, Kendall stuttered, ''G-guys?''

''Shh Kendall.'' Logan said as he pulled him back down into another kiss. Kendall just stared at Logan but moved his lips along with Logan's uneasily. When he felt a clothed cock press against his ass, he pulled away and turned to see James dry humping him. ''Mm Kendall just turn back around..'' James groaned as he thrusted against Kendall's clothed ass.

Kendall did so and turned back around only to be brutally kissed by Logan. Kendall groaned and kissed back, rubbing his ass against James' clothed erection. James groaned loudly. Kendall felt Carlos move between his legs and unzip his pants, and pull his pants and boxers down. Kendall pulled back. ''Carlos what're you- AH!'' Kendall screamed in pleasure as he felt Carlos take his cock in his mouth and start to suck. ''Oh my oh my...'' Kendall groaned as he grabbed Carlos' hair and practically fucked his mouth. ''Mmm babe just let us take care of you.'' James whispered in Kendall's ear as he licked the shell of his ear.

''Mm...okay...'' Kendall moaned. Logan kissed him again, and Kendall screamed into the kiss as he came into Carlos' mouth. Carlos pulled back and swallowed the cum, then leaned forward and licked the rest off of Kendall's cock.

Kendall's knees were weak, he was leaning against his boyfriend for support. ''Oh...my...god.'' He panted. ''Babe its not over yet.'' James said as he pushed Kendall down onto the bed. All three of them pounced on Kendall, who let out a squeak of alarm. The three boys practically purred as they kissed all over Kendall's body.

Kendall squirmed. Carlos captured Kendall's mouth in a kiss and licked along his bottom lip and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Kendall moaned lowly, James and Logan were taking turns licking along his cock.

His body was on fire! It felt so good...

Carlos pulled away and Logan and James stopped too. The three of them sat back on their heels, pumping their cocks with one hand. ''What'd you want Kendall? Tell us.'' The three said in unison. ''T-take each other.'' Kendall gasped, watching them with half lidded eyes.

Logan, Carlos, and James looked at each other. ''Take me.'' Logan said, crawling over to James and kissing him. James kissed back and nodded to Carlos, who walked over to Logan from behind and shoved one finger into his puckering hole. Logan gasped into the kiss.

Kendall watched, pumping his cock. He was sweating so bad from the hotness of it all. His best friends, and boyfriend, taking each other. ''So...hot.'' He whispered.

Logan moaned as he was stretched by Carlos, and kissed by James. He rocked his hips against Carlos' finger, as Carlos added another finger. Logan moaned and broke the kiss quickly. ''Carlos, just fuck me already.'' Carlos smirked. ''Alright.'' He pulled out his fingers, and replaced them quickly with his erection. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall moaned. ''God Logan, you're so fucking tight.'' Carlos grunted. Logan moaned and bent down, grabbing James' cock and putting it in his mouth. James groaned. ''Oh god...'' James and Kendall moaned. James gripped Logan's hair and started fucking his mouth, while Carlos fucked him from behind.

James, Carlos, and Kendall sped up, moaning, and groaning. All four boys let out a scream of pleasure as they all came. Logan, James, and Carlos collapsed, Carlos pulling out of Logan before laying beside him. Kendall panted. ''Wow..''

Logan, Carlos, and James struggled to their knees. Kendall looked at them, confused. ''Oh _no _Kendall Knight, we're _not _done yet.'' The three of them said huskily in unison. Kendall shivered. The three crawled up to Kendall like snakes.

Kendall squealed as they started licking and kissing along his body. James captured Kendall's lips and Kendall excitedly opened his mouth, allowing James' tongue to explore his mouth.

Logan was playing with Kendall's nipples while Carlos sucked lightly on Kendall's softened cock, getting it hard.

Kendall moaned into the kiss, and whimpered when James pulled back. ''Carlos, take care of Kendall's mouth.'' James said as he flipped Kendall onto his stomach and shimmed under him. Carlos nodded as he crawled over to Kendall's head. Kendall, who was sitting on his hands and knees over James, greedily took Carlos' erection into his mouth.

Carlos moaned as Kendall's skilled tongue worked his cock. James slipped his erection into Kendall while he was too busy trying to please Carlos. Kendall gasped, and the gasp sent vibrations through Carlos' erection, making Carlos moan in pleasure.

Logan shoved a finger in beside James' cock and started to stretch him. Kendall rocked his hips against the two objects. Once Kendall was adjusted, Logan added another finger, and soon another.

When Kendall was stretched enough, Logan took out his fingers and shoved his erection in besides James'. The three of them groaned at the tightness, except Kendall groaned because of how full he is.

They waited for Kendall to get adjusted, since he was letting out sharp and quick in takes on breath. After five minutes, James asked. ''Babe if its too much for you we can stop.''

''No, I'm fine. Just move.'' James looked at Logan and nodded, then the two pulled out and thrusted back in. Carlos rocked his hips slowly into Kendall's mouth. Kendall moaned, and hummed, sending vibrations through Carlos. Carlos moaned. ''Oh _god _Kendall!'' Carlos grunted.

Kendall smirked then screamed as Logan and James scrapped his prostate. ''Oh god! Do it again!'' Kendall yelled. James and Logan aimed themselves at that sweet spot and thrusted in brutally. Kendall screamed. ''Oh my god oh my god!'' Kendall panted. Carlos shoved his cock back into Kendall's mouth.

Kendall tried his best to suck and lick Carlos' cock good but the pleasure that was happening in his lower torso distracted him.

Eyes scrunched shut, he let out a scream as he came. The other three screamed in unison a few seconds later, Logan and James filling Kendall with their seed, and Carlos spilling his seed all over Kendall's face.

Kendall collapsed onto James, Logan pulled out slowly and collapsed besides Carlos. Kendall panted hard.

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and licked Carlos' cum off of him face. ''You okay babe?'' James asked. ''Y-yeah...wow...that was amazing.'' Kendall panted. James smiled. ''Good, I'm happy we could please you.'' And with that, the boys fell asleep.

**DONE! I AM DONE! :D PLEASE R&R! **


	2. Author's Note edited

**Okay, so I've been hearing from other people that their accounts/stories have been being deleted because their stories have sex in them, even though they are rated M. I looked on 's home page and they're _now _just bringing up a rule that they haven't in forced since 2002? C'mon, seriously? It took you _ten years _to finally in force this rule! Anyways enough of my ranting, if my account/stories get deleted you'll be able to see them on one site, there might be other sites but I'm not sure yet. Here's where you can find them right away if they get deleted.**

***You can see them at deviantart All you have to do then is type in rageofthefeathers in the search engine and I should pop up right away. Or, you can take the short cut and go here, rageofthefeathers. Deviantart **

**Remember, THIS IS ONLY IF MY ACCOUNT/STORY GETS DELETED! (delete the spaces)**


End file.
